Love in Metal City
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: 100 CannonXOC oneshots. Some happy and cheerful, others tragic and depressing. (OC'S HAVE BEEN DECIDED)
1. Preview

**Helloooz! Sorry I haven't updated anything for a while. I've been busy with school, homework, gymnastics and track, but now that I'm back (for now) I've decided to start with a clean slate. So I've deleted everything but "Another Truth Or Dare Show :D REMAKE!" And "Oneshots of Everything Under the Sun" so I don't have fifty thousand stories that need to be updated.**

**So anyway, I don't own MFB or anything else aside from Gin.**

**(Inspired by BlueDragonIsAwesome's Isn't Love Ironic?)**

* * *

Gin opened the door to B-Pit with her head down. Slowly, she trudged over to the couch and flopped down on it with a sigh. "Madoka I think I have a problem."

Madoka, who was at her desk, turned around in her office chair and scooted it so it was in front of the desk as though the two were going through a therapy session. "Okay, what seems to be the problem here?" She asked.

"I'm sick and tired of the friend zone," Gin sighed. "I don't think I'll ever get out of it."

"I'm sure you can get out of it." Madoka replied with confidence.

"As if! Do you know what Tsubasa said to me today? 'Thanks Gin, I'm sure Hikaru will love the gift, you know, you can be really thoughtful when you want to be, You're a great friend.'"

"Oh," she said trying to thing of something to say. "That was pretty cut dry there."

Gin sighed, "I'll never get out of the friend zone!" She exclaimed.

"Just be a good friend and maybe you'll get out of it." Madoka suggested.

"Yeah," Gin replied absently. "I hope."

* * *

"Gosh! I feel like an idiot! I can't believe I thought for a second that she liked me!"

Tsubasa was now sitting on a park bench with his head down, sitting next to Gin, who was trying everything she knew to cheer him up.

"It's alright, I'm sure there's someone out in the world who loves you." She said assuringly, as she continued the sentence in her head, 'and she's sitting right next to you!'

"Yeah, I know," He replied absently. "But Hikaru was the only girl I ever likedI don't think I'll be able to find someone else like her."

Why can't you see?

* * *

That night, Gin couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Tsubasa, even after he had forced her into the friend zone. She was trapped and no matter how hard she tried to escape he kept her shut in it, and it wasn't exactly a good quality stay.

She often felt jealousy and hatred towards Hikaru, while at the same time, she wished dearly to be her just so that Taubasa would like her. "It's never going to change." She sighed.

But, over time, they did. After all the time they spent together, Tsubasa realized that she was the one. It was ironic really, like how two exact opposites could have so much in common.

He didn't know why he didn't figure it out before, and could only scold himself for his stupidity. He had been so focused on Hikaru to realize that the girl he truly loved was the one that was always right beside him.

He raced to Gin's apartment and burst through the door only to findshe wasn't there.

For some ironic reason Gin had marched to his apartment for the same reason. She barged through his door to find Nothing

absolutely nothing.

And it hurt, and for some strange reason, it seemed like the universe was hinting at something. Was it a sign that she shouldn't confess? What else could it be? The emptiness in her heart was like none other that night. So with heavy feet and a final realization that they weren't meant to be, she trudged back to her apartment.

However, in the irony of it all, they met in the middle. Whether it was a random coincidence, or sign from the universe, it was most welcome.

And in that time, no words were exchanged, yet they completely understood each other, and when they embraced ever so tightly, they both knew that words couldn't make that moment any more memorable, they would only spoil it.

So both literally, and metaphorically, they met in the middle, and Gin had managed to escape the friend zone. She knew that she wouldn't have to settle for it anymore either, because she now had the boy she loved in her arms, and she wasn't going to let go.

* * *

**So yes, there is my little preview of what this story is going to be like. If your interested here is the form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Normal Outfit:**

**Date Outfit:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimwear:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Bey:**

**Bey details:**

**Special moves:**

**Bit beast:**

**Crush:**

**How they act around their crush:**

**Other:**

**I'm only accepting 5 OC's that will be in different chapters. I'll be picking them next week, so until then, FAIRWELL MY FELLOW DEMON FRIENDS!**


	2. FriedaXMasamune

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you for all the OC's you sent me! They were all so descriptive and would be great to write stories with, but I knew I could only choose 5 (because 5 is a lot easier to handle than 30). In the end, it all came down to how descriptive each OC was, how familiar I was with them, and who their crush was (because I tend to have trouble keeping certain cannon characters in character). So without further ado, here are the 5 (6, including mine) OC's that will be in this story. (In no particular order)**

**Name/Crush/Author**

**1. Ayami Gin Scarlett/Tsubasa/Mine**

**2. Mana Valkov/Ryuga/Gingercookiessnaps**

**3. Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov/Da Xiang/Graceful Amaryllis**

**4. Gina Takahashi/Chao Xin/Insanity Queen**

**5. Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina/Masamune/GoldenAngel999**

**6. Sierra Yin Crystals/Ginka/DazzlerAngel**

**I'm sorry if your OC didn't get picked. If they didn't, I still might use them once in a while as minor characters for this story so don't worry. Maybe once I finish a story I'll make one that includes more than 5 OC's from other authors. I don't own MFB or any of the OC's except for Gin.**

* * *

"How could this happen?" Frieda whispered through her many tears as she stared down at Masamune's lifeless body. Why did he have to die just because some idiot thought it would be a good idea to drive after a few drinks. It just wasn't fair!

Before Frieda had found out about the accident, she had been out shopping with Neptune, when they passed a car accident with a young man laying down on the street. As they got closer, however, they realized that the young man was actually Masamune. "Masamune!" Frieda cried, dropping her shopping bags and rushing over to to the scene. She was soon blocked by the police who were stuffing a man with handcuffs into a police car.

"Sorry Ma'am, we can't allow people inside the police tape, unless they've been ordered to come here." He said as Frieda made an attempt to step under the police tape.

"Please Sir, could you tell me what happened to Masamune?" She pleaded.

"Him?" He asked pointing to Masamune. He was hit by a drunk driver," he explained. "Look, I can tell you two are close, so I'll let you sit on the curb. That's as close as you're allowed to get."

Frieda nodded sitting on the curb. She could see Masamune who clearly had a broken nose and many other bruises and cuts. Some only minor, and others that looked life threatening in Frieda's eyes.

"I'm really sorry Frieda," Neptune said apologetically. Without looking, Frieda could tell that her eyes were a deep shade of blue, the color they always became whenever she was sad. Frieda could hear her footsteps as become quieter and quieter until they were gone. Frieda knew that Neptune didn't know what she was going through, but did know she didn't want to be seen at that point.

Tears formed in her eyes as she closed them. She refused to believe that her boyfriend was dead. She half expected him to spring from the ground shouting "APRIL FOOLS!" While laughing. It would be sick humor, yes, but she would know that he was still alive and as well as ever. Though, to her disappointment, he never did.

She sighed, remembering back when Masamune first asked her out.

* * *

"Hey Frieda, can I talk to you in private?" asked a fifteen year old Masamune in a nervous tone. It had been two years since the fall of Nemisis and everything was returning back to the way it was. The group was training that day and you couldn't ask for more beautiful weather.

"Um, sure" Frieda replied, following Masamune to a shady tree where all you could hear were the explosions from Ginka and Kyoya's battle. "So what did you want to tell me Masamoomoo?" Frieda asked.

Masamune blushed at the nickname. "Oh, I was wondering if…" he trailed off, unsure as to whether or not he should continue his sentence. "Will you go out with me?"

Frieda blushed for a moment and then burst into giggles. "Why are you laughing?" He asked, looking taken aback.

"Because," she replied. "I was planning to ask you that same question as soon as we were done with bey training."

"So you do like me?" He asked as though unsure of whether or not he heard her correctly.

"Of course," she said, taking hold of his hand. "Now let's get back to bey training."

* * *

Frieda smiled at the Memory. She could still remember the smile on his face as they walked back to the group. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see the policeman from before looking down at her. "Are you Frieda?" He asked.

Frieda nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"We found something in that man's pocket that we think belongs to you." He said, handing her a small blue velvet box. She looked at the box and saw her name written in golden letters on the lid. She opened it to find the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

Her heart felt heavy the moment she saw it. The weight of finally realizing that her boyfriend was gone forever. She slipped the ring on her finger, tears streaming down her face. "Yes," She whispered to herself.

Placing her head on her knees and holding the box to her heart. She continued to sit on the curb, next to the proof that her boyfriend did once live in this world.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Yeah I know, that was kind of dark, but I did say that some would be tragic. I'm sorry if you don't like it GoldenAngel999, I promise the next FriedaXMasamune Oneshot will have a happy ending. **

** I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm hoping to get another chapter done before spring break ends, but no promises. So until next time, please read and review. FAIRWELL MY FELLOW DEMON FRIENDS!**


End file.
